


I'm A Part of That

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Kurt nor Blaine expect to fall into a relationship when they meet during Kurt’s first semester at NYADA. Nor are they prepared to deal with how people will take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was running late for his one-on-one vocal session, and he was already cursing himself for his tardiness. The last time he’d shown up late, it had been literally one minute after the start time and his vocal coach had spent a third of their session chastising him sternly. Most of the time he absolutely adored Melissa. She was a tiny blonde who had a big voice and had a natural ability to play the piano. She would give him feedback that left him feeling as though he had fallen short of his potential, and then would help him find the confidence to reach it and push himself even further. It was only his first semester at NYADA, but Kurt was certain he’d already found his favorite faculty member in her. 

Reaching the practice room, he glanced at his watch and saw that he was only five minutes late. Maybe Melissa would go easy on him; he wanted to spend as much time as possible working on the song she’d assigned him. 

He hesitantly opened the door, ready to plead for forgiveness. The apology died on his lips as he spotted the very attractive man settled on the piano bench that was very decidedly not his instructor. “Oh…I-“

“You must be Kurt,” the man stood and offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt took it and, several moments later, dropped it in embarrassment after he realized he’d been staring. The man stifled a laugh and then introduced himself. “Blaine Anderson. Melissa had a personal emergency and called in a favor, and here I am.”

“Do you work at NYADA?” Kurt asked, grabbing his sheet music out of his bag. 

“Oh, no. I’m actually a composer.” Kurt nodded and handed over his sheet music. Blaine glanced down at the material and a small smile crossed his face. “Alright, how do you and Melissa usually start off?”

“Warm ups and then we dive right in.”

Kurt quickly realized that Blaine was far superior than Melissa was when it came to the piano. He found himself staring at the man’s fingers dance across the keys as he sang. Eventually he had closed his eyes and just let the words flow out of his mouth.

At the end of their session, Blaine gave him some feedback. “Well done, really. From a technical standpoint you were perfect. And you were spot on with reaching the emotional level. Do you mind me asking where you went to, mentally, for that?”

“Well, to me, the song’s about having this secret that you’ve kept hidden from everybody, from yourself, for so long and finally confessing. It’s uncertainty and fear and hope and acceptance all at the same time,” Kurt explained. “This is going to sound stupid, but it reminded me of how I felt when I accepted the fact that I was gay.”

Blaine nodded. “That’s exactly was I was thinking about when I wrote it.”

Kurt snapped his head up to meet the man’s eyes. “You wrote it? Oh, wow, it’s beautiful, really.”

“Thank you.”

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a movement before he felt the need to break the silence. “So, you’re gay then?” he immediately felt himself turn bright red. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, honestly,” Blaine replied with a laugh. “Would you like to join me for coffee, of you’re free?”

“Now?” he blurted before he had time to think. 

“Or whenever.”

He felt a smile stretch across his face. “I’d like that.”

And so, the two went for coffee and got to learn a bit more about each other. By the time that Blaine had had to leave for a meeting, Kurt had a huge crush on the man. He made his way back to his apartment, feeling giddy at the knowledge that he had Blaine’s phone number safely stored in his phone.

——————————————————————————————————————

“Rach, he was so handsome,” Kurt gushed to his roommate over dinner that night. “He had these honey colored eyes, and his eyelashes! And his lips, too. His whole face really. I’d never really understood the term ‘silver fox’ before, but I can definitely see the appeal.”

“Woah, wait a minute. Silver fox? How old is this guy?” 

“He wasn’t completely gray, Rachel. Just a bit at the temples, enough to make him look distinguished,” Kurt defended.

Rachel placed her fork down. “How old is he, Kurt?”

“He’s only 45.”

“Kurt, you know I love you. Please remember that what I’m about to say comes from a place of caring, okay? Do not let yourself fall for this guy. If someone that much older than you is hitting on you, it’s probably because he thinks he can take advantage of you,” Rachel advised. 

“Please Rachel, he’s so smart and talented and handsome. I doubt someone like him would even bother with someone like me,” Kurt acted as though he wasn’t really interested in Blaine, even though he was. What were the chances Blaine would ever call him? They didn’t seem to be in Kurt’s favor, and Kurt knew that he’d never have the confidence to make the first move, especially if he didn’t have Rachel to motivate him. 

Rachel patted his hand softly and they both returned to their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Blaine had called Kurt. In fact, Kurt had barely had time to angst over the improbability of him not calling because he called that same night. 

“I was given a pair of tickets for a show tomorrow evening, and I was curious as to whether you’d like to accompany me?” Blaine asked. Kurt felt his mouth get dry, unable to wrap his head around the fact that someone so sophisticated was asking him on a date. “Unless you already have plans, shit, sorry. Of course you have plans, why wouldn’t someone like you have plans? Um, well, anywa-“

“I’d love to,” Kurt interrupted as soon as he could get his voice to work. He smiled when he heard Blaine sigh in relief. 

“If you’d like to give me your address, I’ll be there at six, and we can do dinner first. I’ll make reservations.”

Kurt rattled off his address and the two stayed on the line well past midnight. When the two finally bid each other goodnight, Kurt flopped back on his bed and couldn’t help but flail around a tiny bit. 

When Kurt opened the door at six the next evening, he swooned as he saw Blaine standing in the hallway dressed smartly and holding a bouquet of lilies. His heart sped up a bit as the older man leaned in to brush a soft kiss against his cheek. 

“You look stunning,” he complimented, and Kurt felt himself flush. “These are for you,” he added, offering the flowers.

“Thank you. Let me just put these in a vase and we can get going.”

Kurt had just finished placing the flowers when they heard the front door open and close, signaling that Rachel was home.

“Kurt, you would not believe the day I’ve had,” Rachel called out. “Seriously, it’s ridic- oh, hello there,” she trailed off as she saw the guest in their kitchen. “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Rachel Berry.”

“Blaine Anderson,” he replied, shaking her hand. Rachel’s eyes widened and she let go of his hand. 

“Kurt, could I speak to you for a moment?” she asked.

Not wanting to deal with her judgment, Kurt answered, “We actually need to get going to make our reservation. I’ll talk to you when I get home.” He could tell that Rachel was about to protest, so he grabbed Blaine’s hand and all but dragged him out of the apartment. 

When they were safely on the sidewalk, Kurt started to apologize.

“It’s fine, Kurt, honestly,” Blaine claimed, but Kurt could sense that the dynamic between the two had changed slightly. 

During dinner, things slowly became more comfortable. “I’m sorry about my roommate. We had a bit of a disagreement last night and I didn’t want to have to deal with it tonight. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable,” Kurt told him as they headed to the theater.

Blaine smiled at him, and threw his arm around his shoulder. “It’s fine, Kurt. Don’t worry about it.” His arm had remained wrapped around Kurt until they had settled into their seats at the theater. Kurt was trying to convince himself it was stupid to be upset over the loss of warmth and intimacy when he felt Blaine’s fingers slip between his own. They were holding hands. Kurt Hummel was sitting in a theater in New York City holding hands with a gorgeous man! He tried hard not to giggle, and when the houselights went down, Kurt was swept along with the story unfolding on the stage. 

After the actors had taken their curtain call, Kurt and Blaine made their way out of the theater. “Thank you for inviting me, I had a lovely time.”

“No, thank you for joining me. Honestly, I can’t imagine better company than you,” Blaine replied, sounding painfully earnest. “It’s still pretty early, would you care for a stroll?”

“That sounds perfect.” The two linked arms and began to just wander along the streets. Even though Kurt had been in the city for a little over a month, he was still awed by the bright lights. Several minutes had passed when Kurt felt Blaine’s arm slip from his. He turned his attention to the other man and realized that their faces were less than an inch apart. Blaine dropped his gaze to Kurt’s lips before making eye contact again. Kurt could feel his breath against his lips, and he felt his eyes slip shut in response to an unanswered question. He felt the warmth of Blaine’s palm settle on his cheek, and then Blaine’s lips were on his own. The touch was soft and hesitant at first, but then there was an arm around his waist, drawing him in close. He felt his lips part in invitation, and Blaine was deepening the kiss. Kurt heard himself moan, and the two broke apart, remembering they were in public.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Blaine asked, sounding out of breath. Kurt, unable to form words, nodded. Blaine hailed a cab, rattled off an address and then they were kissing once more. Blaine leaned over him, chests pressed together, as their lips met over and over again. 

The cab came to a stop and Blaine handed over a few bills, not bothering to wait for change before rushing them inside the building, into the elevator, down a hallway, and into an apartment that Kurt barely recognized as being tastefully decorated. Blaine removed their jackets and hung them up before pressing Kurt against the wall, kissing him deeply. Kurt groaned into the kiss, and let his mouth open wider. He didn’t bother trying to fight Blaine for dominance of the kiss, just let him take, and take, and take until Kurt was straining against his zipper and dizzy with want. Blaine pulled away, kissing and, oh god biting up Kurt’s jaw before reaching his ear.

“Bedroom?” Kurt knew it was a question, not a request, but it still jarred him back to his senses. He immediately tensed, and Blaine took a step back. “No, Kurt, it’s okay,” Blaine soothed him. “Wait right here,” he instructed before heading off somewhere.

Kurt considered leaving before Blaine returned. A ball of embarrassment and fear sat heavily in his stomach, and for a moment he thought that dealing with Rachel would be easier than explaining his actions to Blaine. 

Blaine reappeared holding two glasses of ice water. He handed one to Kurt and herded him over to a coach. He gestured for Kurt to sit before taking a seat for himself in the armchair. Kurt took a few sips of his water and tried to steady his breathing. 

“Are you feeling more calm, now?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, “Do you want to leave? It’s alright if you do.” Kurt shook his head. “Okay.”

The two sat in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said. “I just, I’ve never…” he trailed off, trying to figure out how to choose his next words without sounding completely pathetic. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” he finished lamely. 

“I understand, it was a bit presumptuous to invite you back here on the first date,” Blaine apologized. 

“No, it’s not the first date thing. I’ve just never, you know,” Kurt clarified. 

“Oh,” Blaine sounded surprised. “Is there anything you have done?” 

Kurt shook his head. “You must think I’m pathetic,” he whined. “Fuck, I wouldn’t blame you if you kicked me out right now.”

“Hey, now, it’s okay,” Blaine said, relocating to the spot next to Kurt on the coach.

“It’s just, you’re so attractive and accomplished and you could get anyone in the city, so what would you want with someone like me? Someone so inexperienced, and-“ Blaine cut him off with a soft kiss.

“I like you a lot, Kurt. And I’d like to get to know you more. Sex doesn’t have to be part of that, at least not right now. How about we keep getting to know one another, and after that we can worry about the sex thing, okay?” 

Kurt nodded. “I should probably get going.”

Blaine walked Kurt to the sidewalk outside of his apartment and hailed him a cab. As Kurt started to climb in through the open door, Blaine pulled him in for another kiss. “Call me, okay?” he requested as he rested his forehead against the younger man’s. Kurt nodded.

As the cab drove away, Kurt leaned his head against the window, wondering what step to take next.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was waiting for him when he arrived home. “Don’t,” he warned as he caught sight of her sitting on the couch.

“You told me Blaine was a composer,” she said.

Kurt nodded. “He is.”

“Yeah, you just left out the part that it was Blaine Anderson that you were talking about!”

“Rachel, what are you talking about?” Kurt had no idea what she was talking about.

“Remember how I went to that seminar that focused on up and coming producers?” Kurt did; he hadn’t been able to go because he’d come down with a cold. “Blaine is one of the hottest names off Broadway right now. I mean, he’s produced a bit on Broadway, but he likes to work in the smaller theaters. He’s done a few shows he’s written himself.”

“I don’t get what your point is.”

“Kurt, Blaine is kind of a big deal. If people found out that you’ve slept with him, any success you have in the future, people might just attribute it to you sleeping your way to the top.”

“Rachel! I didn’t sleep with him. God, what is wrong with you?” Kurt’s voice was shrill in indignation. “And you keep making it seem like he has all of these nefarious intentions. It’s not like that. I like him; he likes me. I’d say that I appreciate your concern, but we’d both know I was lying.” He stomped down the hall to his bedroom. “I’m serious, Rachel, stay out of it,” he warned and slammed the door shut behind him. 

*****************************************************************************************

Blaine had been serious when he said he wanted to get to know Kurt better. For the next three weeks, Blaine took Kurt out nearly every night. On days where one of them was too busy for a whole evening, Blaine would be sure to surprise Kurt between classas with coffee. Despite the time the two were spending together, Blaine was careful to make sure that he didn’t cross any of Kurt’s boundaries, sticking to chaste kisses hello and slightly longer kisses goodnight. 

Kurt stopped by Blaine’s apartment one Monday evening after spending a few extra hours in the dance studio. They sat at Blaine’s kitchen table, discussing a show Blaine was producing that was opening the upcoming weekend.

“There’s a reception, afterwards, to celebrate. I’d like for you accompany me, if you feel comfortable doing so.”  
Blaine wanted to bring him as a date? He smiled. “I’d love to.”

An hour later, the pair stood by Blaine’s door, saying goodnight. Blaine leaned in to kiss the younger man. When he moved to pull away, Kurt wound his arms around his neck and held him close. Kurt swiped his tongue across Blaine’s lips, and immediately Blaine took the invitation. He pressed Kurt up against the boy and kissed his passionately. Kurt could feel his dick stir at the feeling of it all and hesitantly pressed his hips into Blaine. Fortunately, he was able to stop himself before he squeaked in surprise as he found that the older man was hard as well.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt moaned, moving his hips slowly.

“Can I try something?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt’s pants and pulled his cock out. Licking his hand, he wrapped it around Kurt and started to stroke him. Kurt moaned and Blaine captured his lips again. When Kurt felt Blaine start to grind himself against his hip, he couldn’t help but thrust in Blaine’s grip. Blaine increased the pace of his movements. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” he whispered, moving hip lips to mouth at Kurt’s ears. 

“Blaine, I,” was all Kurt managed to choke out before he was coming. He faintly was aware of Blaine’s hips stuttering against his before groaning against his neck. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Blaine pulled him into his arms. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You did so good for me, baby” he soothed, running his hands up and down the boy’s back.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered awkwardly. Blaine laughed.

“Mmm, thank you. The pleasure was all mine.” Kurt tucked himself back into his pants. He pressed a kiss to the man’s lips.

“I actually have to get going now. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Blaine nodded. “Goodnight, Blaine.”

“Goodnight, Kurt.”

*****************************************************************************************

Kurt had been showing up at Blaine’s every night, and it ended the same as Monday had: Blaine jerking Kurt off, bringing himself to orgasm against the boy’s hip.

Thursday, the day before Opening Night, Blaine had called Kurt early in the afternoon to regretfully let him know that he’d be stuck in his office until late. 

For a surprise, Kurt picked up some take out from a restaurant he knew Blaine liked and went to drop it off at his office. Blaine had smiled warmly when he’d seen Kurt standing in the doorway of his office. 

“Kurt!” he got up and greeting the younger man with a kiss. 

“I brought you some dinner,” Kurt replied, holding the bag out. Blaine shut the door behind them. 

“Thank you,” he said, setting the bag on the desk. He pulled Kurt in for a kiss, which quickly turned heated. “Do you have a bit of time?” Kurt answered in the affirmative. “Let me thank you properly, then.” 

Blaine unbuttoned the boy’s pants, tugging them down to his thighs and then pushed him into the desk chair. Before Kurt thought to ask Blaine what he was doing, Blaine was on his knees and licking at the underside of his cock.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” he groaned,

“Do you want me to, baby? Is this okay?” 

“Please, Blaine, yes!” Blaine took Kurt’s cock into his mouth. Kurt moaned, threading his fingers through Blaine’s hair. Blaine’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, the constant wet heat of his mouth, and the suction was too much for Kurt to handle and he came embarrassingly quick. Blaine took care to work the boy through his orgasm, and when he whined with oversensitivity, Blaine kissed him softly below his belly button. Just as Kurt was thinking that maybe he should reciprocate, there came a loud knock at the door.

“Mr. Anderson? Um, there seems to be a problem with one of the filters for the lights?” a stressed voice floated through the closed door.

“I’ll be there in just a moment,” Blaine called back, rising to his feet. Hearing footsteps recede, he turned his attention back to Kurt. Kurt blinked up at him, a content smile across his face. “Well, it seems as though I’ve been beckoned. I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

Kurt nodded, standing up to pull his pants up. “I wouldn’t miss it,” he told Blaine, leaning in close to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

As excited as Kurt had been, as soon as the pair arrived at the party, Kurt excused himself to the restroom in order panic in private. What had he been thinking tagging along to something like this? He was completely out of his comfort zone, he didn’t belong here. 

“Kurt?” He whirled towards the door and saw Blaine standing there hesitantly. “Are you alright?” 

Kurt nodded. “I just…I’m really out of my element here.”

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him softly. “Maybe for now, but not always. This is your future; think of it as a sneak preview.”

They had left the bathroom and were immediately swept into a flurry of introductions and congratulations. Everyone in the room had come up to Blaine at some point. They’d made the rounds and were standing in a quiet corner when he approached. 

The man was taller than Kurt, with shining green eyes. If Kurt had to make a guess at his age, he’d say mid- to late-thirties. “Blaine!” the man greeted as he threw his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. Instantly, Kurt had been aware that there was something different about whoever this man is. 

“Sebastian!” Blaine pulled out of the hug, but kept an arm slug across Sebastian’s waist as he introduced him to Kurt. “Bas, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my friend, Sebastian.” Kurt shook the man’s hand and had kept quiet as the two chatted. He watched as Blaine rested a hand against the man’s hip, as Sebastian reached to fix Blaine’s collar. It hadn’t been until he caught sight of the softness in Blaine’s expression as he laughed at something Sebastian has said that it registered: at some point, the two must have dated. Blaine’s probably had sex with this man. Maybe he was in love with him at some point. 

Kurt’s not naïve; he knew that Blaine’s had relationships in the past, that he’s been in love. It’s not the relationship that’s making him uneasy. He’d estimated somewhere around a ten year gap between the two, and it’s the idea that Blaine might be dating him simply because he gets off on young men. The thought sat uncomfortably in his stomach for the rest of the evening. 

It hadn’t been until the two have returned to Blaine’s apartment that Kurt brought it up. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he asked, “So, you and Sebastian, were you ever together?”

Blaine had been surprised. “We dated at one point, yes.”  
“How long ago?” Kurt knew he was being nosy, but hadn’t been able to make himself stop.

“Ten years ago, maybe?”

“So he was how old?”

“He was 25,” Blaine stated. “What’s with all of the questions, Kurt?”

Kurt could feel himself flush in embarrassment. “I was just wondering if this is like a thing for you.”

“If what is a thing?” 

“People so much younger than you.” Kurt flinched when he saw the anger flash across his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m not some kind of pedophile, if that’s what you’re getting at,” he spat out. “You know what, I don’t have to explain myself to you, Kurt. You can just go if we’re going to fight about someone I dated years ago.”

“Are you only attracted to younger men?” Kurt asked.

Blaine slumped down onto the couch. “It’s not the age thing. It’s…” he trailed off.

“What is it?” Kurt prompted gently.

“I like being able to take care of people. I like being able to teach people how to do things, and introducing them to new ideas. I really enjoy being someone that’s depended on,” Blaine explained. 

“So, you like playing daddy?” Kurt asked.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. “That’s one way of putting it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Kurt shook his head and pressed a kiss to his palm. “You didn’t.”

—————————————————————————————————————

A few nights later, they were back in Blaine’s apartment. Kurt was straddling Blaine, firmly settled in the man’s lap, as they kissed hungrily. Kurt felt Blaine hard against him and moaned. He’d been thinking about it since the day he brought Blaine dinner at his office and he was ready. He pulled away and whispered into the man’s ear, “I wanna taste you, please.”

“You’re sure?” Kurt nodded, sliding down to the floor on his knees. “Fuck, you look so good,” Blaine said as he pulled his hard cock out. Kurt looked at it and bit back a surprised gasp. 

When Rachel had contemplated losing her virginity to Jesse St. James their junior year, the two had looked at porn together, just to get a better idea of what sex was actually like. The two blushing virgins had been terrified by the sizes of the male pornstars’ cocks; Kurt had nearly had a panic attack when he tried to imagine something that big entering him. Rachel had ended up not having sex with Jesse, but when she had lost her virginity to Finn early last fall, she had been quick to assure Kurt that the men that they’d watched were not average, that in real life, whatever cock Kurt would face would be less threatening. 

Rachel had been wrong. Kurt stared at Blaine’s cock; it rested against his stomach, hard and thick and flushed. He grasped it tentatively and looked up at Blaine. Blaine was looking down at Kurt, want and adoration shining in his eyes. 

Kurt pressed an open mouthed kiss to the head. “Show me how, daddy,” he whispered. Blaine groaned at his words, and Kurt could feel him twitching in his hands. “Teach me, daddy. Wanna be a good boy for you.”

Blaine gently coaxed Kurt’s jaw open. Holding the boy’s cheek with one hand, he slowly fed his cock into the waiting mouth. He moaned at the feel of Kurt’s mouth wrapped around him. He continued his actions until he felt as though Kurt wouldn’t be able to take more without gagging. “Move your mouth up and down, baby,” he instructed. Kurt bobbed up and down, sucking and licking. “So good for daddy,” he moaned. Kurt increased his efforts at Blaine’s encouragement. It wasn’t long until Kurt looked up at Blaine so innocently through his eyelashes. The image of the boys innocent eyes combined with his lips stretched around Blaine’s cock brought Blaine over the edge and he came, spilling down Kurt’s throat. Kurt tried to swallow, but had to pull off.

Blaine reached down and pulled the boy into his lap. He swiped the trickle of come of off the side of the boy’s mouth and quickly pulled the boy’s erection out. “Come on baby, come for daddy,” Blaine muttered as he jerked the boy off. He trailed kisses down the boy’s next and then Kurt was coming hard.

Kurt slumped into Blaine, hiding his face in Blaine’s shoulder. “Did I do okay?” he asked shyly. 

Blaine rubbed up and down his back. “You were perfect, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine’s relationship didn’t make much progress beyond that first leap throughout November, but neither of them found that to be a problem. Kurt was comfortable learning how to make Blaine fall apart using only his mouth, and it wasn’t as though Blaine was finding Kurt’s breathy whines and his wanton moans of ‘daddy’ as he sucked and licked the boy to orgasm to be unsatisfactory. 

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, and the two were lying in Blaine’s bed basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Kurt curled into Blaine’s side, letting out happy sighs as the man rubbed his back. Blaine pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“What time is your flight tomorrow?”

Kurt stretched out. “9 in the morning. I should probably head out soon.”

Blaine pulled Kurt in a little closer. “But not yet.”

“But not yet,” Kurt agreed. The two were quiet for a while.   
Around 11, Kurt decided he should get going. He sat up and reached for his pants, but Blaine pulled him back down for a kiss. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

Kurt was only going to be out of town until Sunday evening, but Blaine’s words made his heart beat faster. “Really?” he asked shyly. 

Blaine chuckled, burying his nose into the boy’s hair. “Of course I am. How am I not supposed to miss my perfect, beautiful boy when I won’t get to see him for days?”

“I’ll miss you, too, daddy,” Kurt replied happily, pulling Blaine into a kiss that quickly turned into more.

And if Kurt didn’t actually leave Blaine’s apartment for another hour or so, he certainly didn’t complain.

Being back in Lima was strange. Kurt loved seeing his family, but there seemed to be a constant reminder of how much he’d already changed. He couldn’t sleep that first night back and crept down to the kitchen.

Burt was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water. “Hey, bud, can’t sleep?”

Kurt shook his head and put on the kettle for tea. “Just strange being back in my room, I guess.” Kurt finished making his tea and sat across from his father. 

“How’s New York treating you?” Burt asked.

“I love it, dad. It’s everything I’ve always thought it would be.”

“Good, good.” There was a pause before he continued. “Have you, uh, have you met anyone?” he asked awkwardly. 

“I, well, yes. I’ve kind of been seeing someone, but it’s still fairly new. It’s not really serious yet, I don’t think.” And it wasn’t really. They spent time together, and were intimate with each other, and Kurt felt completely at ease with the other man. But, aside from the early confession of “I like you a lot, Kurt” the two hadn’t had any declarations of affection or emotion. 

“He treat you right?”

“He’s…he’s really great, dad,” Kurt replied. 

Burt smiled. “I’m real happy for you, Kurt.”

When Kurt returned to his bedroom a while later, he had a text from his boyfriend.

From Blaine: It was strange not being able to see you today, to know that I won’t get to hold in the days to come. Enjoy home, baby. 

And maybe their relationship isn’t serious, but Kurt thinks that maybe it’s enough. 

—————————————————————————————————————

When Blaine opened the door late Sunday night to find Kurt standing there, joy and relief and surprise flooded his face. Kurt hadn’t even been able to greet the man before Blaine had pulled him in, clutching him tightly for a beat. He pulled back and then he was kissing Kurt. 

As Kurt kissed back, he reminded himself that their relationship isn’t serious, that this is still new, that even if Blaine doesn’t love him, it’s enough. But he could no longer fight the truth and he finally admitted the truth to himself: he’s in love with Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

The second week in December, Kurt came down with a nasty cold. He woke up one morning and his throat had ached, his nose had been runny and his head had felt as though it weighed more than the rest of his body. He climbed out of his bed long enough to find that Rachel had already left for the day. Taking two aspirin, he texted Blaine to let the man know he wasn’t feeling well, would be spending the day in bed, and to reluctantly cancel the date they had planned. Kurt fell asleep before Blaine had a chance to respond.

When he woke up hours later, it was to knocking at their door. Annoyed and groggy, he got up to see who was there. He’d assumed Rachel had forgotten her keys, and so he’d been surprised to find Blaine standing in the doorway, holding a bag of groceries in one hand and a thermos in the other. 

Blaine handed Kurt the thermos, and he took it, confused. His boyfriend hugged him with his newly freed arm. “Are you feeling any better, baby?”

“What are you doing here?” Kurt felt embarrassed. It was one thing for Blaine to see him sex rumpled, but it was another thing all together for the man to see Kurt disheveled because he’d been sleepy and sick all day.

“Shh, I was looking forward to having dinner with my favorite boy tonight, and since you’re not feeling up to going out, I’m bringing it to you. Let me take care of you, okay?”

Kurt nodded, and let himself lean into the man’s warmth. “Thank you, daddy.”

Blaine kissed his forehead. “Which bedroom is yours?” Kurt pointed, and Blaine disappeared before coming back with Kurt’s comforter. He wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders and led him into the kitchen. Without a word, Blaine picked Kurt up and set him down on the counter. “Drink your tea,” he instructed. When Kurt looked confused, Blaine tapped the thermos. “It’ll feel good on your throat, I promise.”

Kurt sipped his tea and watched as Blaine pulled items out of the bag of groceries. “I know it’s cliché, but I thought I’d make you chicken noodle soup,” Blaine said as he started chopping the vegetables.

“That sounds perfect,” Kurt said with a happy sigh, feeling warm from the tea and the care he was receiving. Blaine pressed a kiss to his nose and returned to cooking. As the soup simmered, Blaine stood in front of Kurt and rubbed his shoulders. 

“How’s your throat?”

“Better. The tea helped, thank you.”

Blaine kissed his temple. “Anything for you, my beautiful boy.”

The soup was ready and Blaine dished out two bowls. He stood in between Kurt’s knees as they ate. “It’s delicious.”

“Thank you. Now, I want you to finish a bowl or two and then we’re going to get some cold medicine in you. We have about two hours before your roommate comes home?” Kurt nodded. “Great, that means that I can cuddle you until you fall asleep.”

“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” Kurt started. 

Blaine set his bowl down, and gently took Kurt’s out of the boy’s hand to do the same. “Maybe I didn’t have to,” he said, “but I certainly wanted to. Baby, I love you and I love taking care of you. There’s nothing I would’ve wanted to do more than take care of you tonight, okay?”

“You love me?”

“Of course I do,” Blaine assured, kissing his cheek. “You’re beautiful, and smart, and so, so talented Kurt. You’re strong, and snarky, and you let me take care of you. You’re perfect,” he stressed. “How could I not love you, baby?” Blaine leaned in to press his lips against Kurt’s. “Have I not- fuck, haven’t I told before?” Kurt shook his head. “I’m sorry for not saying it sooner, baby, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. “Let me show you how much daddy loves you,” he whispered before kissing down Kurt’s neck. He hiked the boy’s shirt up to his underarm and stroked gently at the boy’s chest before pressing kisses that trailed from the boy’s nipples down to his belly button. He let his tongue dip in to the belly button before moving his mouth lower. As Blaine kissed the skin right about the waist of his sweatpants, he could feel the boy’s erection bump into his chin. “Can I?”

“Please daddy. I think I might die if you don’t,” Kurt answered, already breathless. Blaine stood to kiss him on the mouth, and yanked the boy’s pants down. He hunched back down and took the boy’s cock into his mouth.

“Daddy!” Kurt buried his hand’s into his boyfriend’s hair and let his head thunk back into the cabinets. “God, love you so much.” He didn’t care that he was sick; all that mattered was that his boyfriend, his boyfriend who loved him, was working him over so delightfully with his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Kurt!” Both boys froze at the shrill cry that pierced through the silence. Blaine popped up, and tried to cover Kurt up. At recognizing who the other man in the room was Rachel let out an incredulous “Blaine Anderson?!”

“Rachel, can you give us a minute?” the girl stalked out of the kitchen. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I, I let us get carried away, I’m so, so sorry,” Blaine babbled.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend to shut him up. “It’s okay. Shh, it’s okay.”

Blaine nodded. “I should probably go.” Kurt nodded. “There’s a bottle of cold medicine in the grocery bag, after you eat some more soup, take two tablespoons and go to bed, okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine kissed the boy again.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Blaine hurried out of the apartment and Kurt was left to deal with his roommate. He walked into the living room and found Rachel waiting for him.

“Seriously Kurt? You told me you stopped seeing him and I come home to find him sucking your dick?!”

“I never told you I stopped seeing him,” Kurt argued.

“You haven’t mentioned him since the first time you went out, Kurt!” Rachel spat back.

Kurt felt something inside of him snap. “That’s because you don’t approve! First it was his age, and then it was his job, Rachel. I’m happy with him. I love him and I didn’t want to have to listen to my friend tell me that I was wrong. Okay? Now, if you don’t mind me, I’m going to finish the soup that my boyfriend made me and then I’m going to bed. This discussion is over!”

And with that he stomped back into the kitchen to finish his soup like Daddy had told him to.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine knew that it was his own fault that it’s December 21st and he was stuck trying to fight the crowds to find a gift for Kurt. But he’d volunteered to host his brother’s family for the holiday, so he’d been busy making sure everything was ready for their arrival on Christmas Eve. And then he hadn’t known what to buy for his boyfriend. But Kurt’s family is flying in on the 23rd and, until they leave again on the 27th, he won’t have a chance to see him other than for dinner tomorrow night.

Luckily, his friend David was in the same predicament and still hadn’t found a present for his wife, so at least Blaine didn’t have to face the crowd alone.

They’re standing by a jewelry counter when David suddenly looked at Blaine. “You said you’re finding something for your boyfriend?” Blaine nodded, a silly grin crossing his face as he thought of Kurt. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“David, you’ve met Kurt,” Blaine told him.

“I have?”  
“At the party for Opening Night? I brought him with me, I introduced him to everyone.” 

David concentrated for a moment before alarm spread over his features. “You mean that kid you had with you?”

Blaine huffed out a frustrated breath. “I know he’s a bit young, David, but-“

“Young? Blaine, he’s hardly even legal,” David had stressed.

“He’s 18. Last time I checked, that was legal.” Blaine walked away from the counter.

“Blaine, please don’t get defensive. I just don’t understand how you even met this kid,” David tried to reason as he followed his friend.

“His name is Kurt. And I met him when I filled in for one of Mel’s vocal lessons back in August and I just-“

“He goes to NYADA?” David sounded concerned. “You’re dating a Broadway wannabe? Blaine, this kid is using you.”

Blaine turned around to face the other man. “His name is Kurt,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. “And he’s not using me, David, he loves me.”

“Be reasonable. Some fresh-faced kid with big dreams comes to the city and basically falls into the lap of someone who can make it happen if he plays his cards right. Of course he’s going to tell you he loves you. Blaine, I know you like to take care of people, but you’re playing right into this kid’s hands.”

Blaine could feel his hands clench into fists, could feel his lips curl up into a snarl. “Do not speak about the man I love like that. I’ll see you sometime after the New Year.” He turned and walked away, trying so hard not let his anger turn into violence.

He almost walked by it at first, but something about the brooch caught his attention. Kurt does love brooches, he thought to himself. There’d been something about the winding of the silver, the green and blues of the stones embedded into the metal that screamed Kurt. As the shop attended wrapped the brooch up, Blaine hoped Kurt would like it.

Kurt entered his apartment, arms laden with shopping bags. He toed off his shoes, and it was then that he noticed the ratty boots that he knew didn’t belong to him or Rachel. He was about to call out to Rachel when he heard it.

“Oh, Finn,” Rachel whined. Kurt cringed; he definitely hadn’t needed to hear them having sex.

He went into his room to wrap the last minute gifts he’d picked up. Finn was supposed to come the day after tomorrow with both their parents and Rachel’s parents. But he had, apparently, come early to spend time with Rachel. Because they were in love. Even though they both had a long history of hurting each other, intentionally and unintentionally.

Kurt groaned into his pillow. He was so frustrated that Rachel didn’t approve of Blaine, who had been nothing but good and perfect to Kurt, because of his age, but she’d throw herself into the arms into someone who’d cheated on her. It wasn’t fair that he was in love and couldn’t even bring himself to be excited about it in front of her.

Another loud moan, followed by a grunt, floated through the wall and Kurt made a decision.

Blaine set down his glass of wine when he heard the knock at his door. He opened it to find his boyfriend, cheeks red from the biting cold outside but still breathtakingly gorgeous.

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind I stop by announced?” he teased. Blaine pulled the boy into his arms. If only David could see Kurt now, he thought.

“Are you joining me for dinner? I ordered enough Chinese for two.”

Kurt smiled up at him. “Okay.”

It didn’t take long before the two were naked in Blaine’s bed, Kurt straddling Blaine as they kissed. Kurt sat back on his heels, trapping Blaine’s cock between his ass cheeks. Blaine groaned as the friction and Kurt smirked. He leaned back down.

“Want you in me, daddy,” he whispered. He didn’t have a chance to move before Blaine had flipped them over and pinned him to the mattress.

“Fuck yes,” Blaine groaned, kissing him hard and reaching into his nightstand for some lube.

Kurt winced at the stretch of the first finger, but quickly acclimated to the pressure. It took him a bit longer to get used to each additional finger, and then Blaine was inside of him. And if Kurt had thought that Blaine was well endowed before, it was nothing compared to how big he felt inside of him now. After he got used to pressure and stretch, he lost himself in how Blaine felt, how Blaine caressed his hips, his face.

“You’re so beautiful, so, so beautiful, baby,” he moaned quietly. “I love you.” Blaine twisted his wrist just so around Kurt’s cock, and then Kurt was tumbling over the edge, Blaine following close behind.

Blaine cleaned them up and lay down next to Kurt. The boy immediately curled into his boyfriend’s side. “Don’t go. Stay with me tonight,” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Of course, daddy.”

The sound of his phone ringing jarred Kurt from sleep. He blinked open his eyes and the illuminated red numbers of Blaine’s alarm clock told that it was a little after 10 pm.

“Hello?”

“Kurt! Finn came in early and wanted to surprise you,” Rachel scolded. “Where are you? It’s getting late.”

“I’m at Blaine’s,” he told her, not bothering to lie. “I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.”  
“You’re spending the night with this guy now?”

Kurt clenched his jaw at the judgment in her voice. “Yes, Rachel. I am spending the night with my boyfriend. I thought that that would be acceptable considering the fact that I came home this afternoon to overhear you and my brother fucking.” Rachel tried to say something but Kurt cut her off. “I will see you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone and set it down on the nightstand.

“Hey,” Blaine soothed, rubbing a hand across his shoulders.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”  
“Mmm, it’s okay,” Blaine said, pausing to kiss the nape of Kurt’s neck. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep. We should shower. And eat. And then come back to bed to sleep. Or not sleep.”

Kurt laughed and kissed his boyfriend. He would deal with Rachel’s madness when he went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Kurt hadn’t talked about Rachel’s concern for Kurt after he spent the night at Blaine’s. When he returned home the next evening, he was so content after spending the day with his boyfriend that he’d avoided what he knew was going to be a high-tension conversation. And then their families had arrived, and neither of them wanted to have the conversation in front of their parents. So, the tension sat silently between them heavily for a few days before it exploded. 

It was evening on Christmas Day, and they were all cramped into Kurt and Rachel’s living room drinking hot chocolate when it happened. 

“How’s that guy you’ve been seeing, Kurt?” Burt had asked. 

Kurt had shot Rachel a quick look before he replied. “He’s really good, dad. We’re doing really well together.” He saw the look on Rachel’s face and silently pleaded for her to not say anything.

“You know about Kurt’s boyfriend, Mr. Hummel?” Kurt cursed Rachel for never knowing when to keep her mouth shut. “And you’re okay with it?”

“It’s weird and all getting used to the fact that my boy’s in love, but of course I’m okay with it. Why wouldn’t I?” he shrugged.

“You’re okay with Kurt dating a 45 year old?”

Burt choked on his mouthful of coco. “Ex-excuse me?” Rachel realized that the man had previously been unaware of the age difference and shot a pointed look at Kurt. “Kurt?”

“Dad-“

“You’re dating a 45 year old? Kid, you know better than that, this guy could be using you, or-“

“But he’s not, though,” Kurt stressed. The room quickly dissolved into chaos, Burt and Carole both trying to talk sense into Kurt, while Rachel’s fathers looked uncomfortable. Finn sat almost silently, a disturbed look on his face. When he failed to get the commotion to die down, Kurt stood and grabbed his coat from the hook. “You know what, I had hoped that my family would be happy for me, but I guess I was wrong. I’m going to get some air,” he spat before slamming the apartment door shut behind him. He’d barely made it out to the sidewalk before he started crying.

Blaine was enjoying spending time with his brother and sister-in-law. His niece had left earlier with her fiancé, needing to make an appearance at his parents’ house. Cooper and his wife had planned to leave a few hours ago, but they weren’t in a rush and were content to sit with Blaine by the fireplace and have some more wine. 

Cooper was in the middle of recounting an embarrassing childhood memory when there was a knock at the door. Blaine felt his heart break when he opened it to find his boyfriend sobbing. He’d never seen the boy so distraught; he’d seen the boy cry from stress, or when they watched sappy movies, but now the boy just looked absolutely wrecked and devastated. Blaine immediately pulled the boy into the apartment and wrapped his arms around him.

“Kurt, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Kurt tried to speak, but couldn’t get the words out and only cried even harder. Cooper and his wife stared at the two, concern and confusion on their faces. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, love,” Blaine soothed. He dropped a kiss on the boy’s forehead and left him to go grab a glass of water. He returned and handed the glass to his boyfriend. “Here, go to my bedroom and try and calm down a bit, okay? I’ll be right there,” he promised. Kurt nodded and headed down the hallway. 

“What was that?” Cooper asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him that upset,” Blaine said, worried.

“Okay, who was that?”

“Kurt. He’s…I’ve…Kurt is my boyfriend.”

“Blaine,” Cooper started.

“Don’t,” Blaine warned, but his brother ignored him.

“How could you? That kid’s got to be what? 18? 19 at most? Your goddaughter is older than he is, for Christ’s sake.”

“Stop. I love him, and if you can’t accept that, I’m going to ask you to go.” 

“Blaine, you can’t be serious right now,” Cooper argued.

“Please.” Cooper’s wife gently placed a hand on her husband’s back and whispered something into his ear. They traded stifled goodbyes, and when the door finally shut behind them, Blaine rushed to his bedroom.

Kurt was curled up on his bed, still sobbing helplessly. Blaine sat down and pulled him onto his lap. “Baby, what’s wrong?”  
“My dad, he-he’s really mad at me,” Kurt choked out. “He doesn’t think I should be seeing you, and I tried to tell him, I tried so hard, daddy, that I love you, but they wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh baby, I’m so, so sorry,” Blaine felt awful. “Daddy loves you very much.”

“I know, daddy, I love you, too.” And suddenly Kurt was kissing him, hard and desperate. “Show me how much, please daddy,” he begged. 

As Blaine rocked into him, he was sure to kiss the boy’s tears away. He made sure to whisper how much he was loved, how precious he was, that Blaine was sorry people didn’t understand. When they were finished, and Blaine had cleaned them both up, Kurt curled up on top of the older man. Blaine kissed him, and told him he loved him once more. Kurt smiled, and it looked sad.

“I love you, too.”

Kurt had managed to avoid his parents, and Rachel, until it was time for his family to return to Lima. Burt pulled him aside at the airport.

“Kid, I gotta say, I’m concerned about you.”

“Dad-“

“No, listen to me. You’re dating someone your old man’s age, do you understand that? I don’t want some creep taking advantage of you, that’s all,” Burt defended himself.

“Blaine’s not some creep, dad. He loves me, and I love him.”

“Look, I’m not saying I approve, because frankly, I don’t. But, I’m coming to visit in March and I think that I should meet this guy when I do. Okay? It would help me feel better about this…situation.”

“Okay, dad.”

Burt pulled his son in for a hug. “I love you, kiddo.”

“I know dad. Love you, too.”

As Kurt watched his family disappear behind the security checkpoint he couldn’t stop himself from crying yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

Things slowly returned to normal after Kurt and Rachel’s families returned to Ohio. Rachel, while still standing by the fact that Burt had a right to know Kurt was doing something so reckless, had felt guilty about telling Kurt’s secret in front of everyone like she had, and tried hard to make it up to him. She helped out around the house more, and even made an attempt to be nice to Blaine.

The biggest display of her efforts came during Valentine’s Weekend. Blaine wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a trip to a bed and breakfast in Vermont, and Rachel had been surprisingly willing to help Blaine with some of the finer details of his plan. He could tell that she still didn’t like him, and she had no qualms telling him explicitly. 

“I know you think you’re some hot shot in the musical theater community,” she had told him when she’d snuck him into the apartment to pack a bag for Kurt, “but if I find out that you’ve treated Kurt badly, I will make sure you pay for it.” 

Despite Rachel’s warning, their weekend in Vermont had been wonderful. The two spend their days exploring the area and their evenings exploring each other. One night, as the two curled up naked beside the fireplace, Kurt had turned to Blaine.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too.” 

March arrived quickly, too quickly, Kurt had thought. The night that Blaine was scheduled to join Kurt and his parents for dinner, the boy showed up at his boyfriend’s apartment early.

“Hey, hey, baby, calm down,” Blaine urged when he saw how nervous Kurt had looked. “It’s going to be okay.”

Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of the man. “What if they don’t like you?” 

Blaine let out a nervous laugh; he had worried himself sick the past few days thinking about what would happen if he couldn’t win Kurt’s dad over. “Will you still love me?” he asked, stroking the boy’s back.

“I’ll always love you, daddy,” Kurt whispered in reply.

“Then we’ll be okay.”

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Blaine was acutely aware of Burt Hummel’s judging eye on him every time he so much as knocked hands with Kurt, but Carole tried hard not to show any judgment on her face. Blaine quickly warmed to his boyfriend’s parents; they both were funny, compassionate people. He only hoped they liked him back. 

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine accompanied Burt and Carole on the walk back to their hotel. Carole mentioned that she was hoping to go see a show during their stay, and Blaine was quick to offer them tickets. While they discussed the merits of different shows, Kurt turned to his father. 

“So?” he asked nervously.

“Kid, that guy is my age,” Burt started, holding up a hand to shush Kurt when he opened his mouth. “I’m not crazy about the idea, but I can see you’re happy. That he makes you happy. And he seems like a good guy. I can’t say I’m okay with this whole thing, but I’m going to try.”

Kurt hugged his father. “Thank you.”

The groups said their goodbyes, Blaine and Carole making plans to meet up for brunch the next morning. Blaine and Kurt watched as the couple disappeared into their hotel.

Blaine grabbed the boy’s hand. “Everything good?” he asked, referring to Kurt and his father’s chat.

Kurt swung their conjoined hands between them. “Perfect,” he said, because even if they weren’t at that moment, they would be soon.


End file.
